Gokardowe zderzenie
W domku prowadzącej Tori zamknęła się od środka w szafie. Bucky próbował się do niej dobić. Bucky: No wiesz. Będziesz siedziała cały czas w tej szafie? Tori: Tak! Spadaj! Ryczała dalej. Bucky: Wiesz że on. Tori: Nie wyjdę! Bucky: Wiesz może. Nagle gwałtownie otworzyła i zaatakowała go wieszakiem po głowie . Wystraszony uciekł . Dziewczyna miała rozmyty makijaż , poczochrane włosy i wyglądała jak wrak. Tori:'A masz ty... ty... nawet nie mogę wymyślić obelgi. ''Padła załamana na ziemię. 'Tori:'Nawet paznokcie mam połamane...! '''Intro Pomysł oraz muzyka: Intro z Totalnej Porażki, Wersja Angielska ♪Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine♪ Kamera sunie po przepięknej Muskoce poprzez plażę z pomostem, ukamienowaną ścieżkę, plac wraz z dwoma przyzwoitymi chatkami, przez leśne odstępy na szczyt góry Chupakabra ♪You guys are on my mind.♪ Kamera gwałtownie spada w dół pod wodę, gdzie Cassie oraz Noel w strojach kąpielowych szarpią się o to kto zabierze skarb. Dyskretnie za stanik zaczepia się haczyk wciągając dziewczynę ku górze. ♪You asked me what I wanted to be♪ Na łodzi znajduje się Davis oparty o barierkę. Wymiotuje z powodu choroby lokomocyjnej. Marcus z całej siły ciągnący za wędkę oraz kręci kołowrotkiem wyławiając Cassie wpadającą w jego ramiona. Wyrzuca ją za burtę. Nagle wyskakuje w ich stronę groźny miecznik ♪And now I think the answer is plain to see♪ Kamera mknie przez las gdzie z jednej strony Ember próbuje zaimponować Richardowi a Dominica wręcz się przysysa do niego. Nieoczekiwanie sprowokowane zwierzęta atakują obie dziewczyny, które uciekają z przerażenia. ♪I wanna be famous.♪ Rozbawiona Ari pojawia się przed Richardem, który mimo wszystkie uśmiecha się w jej stronę. Oboje wydają się rozbawieni dopóki nie pojawia się Sasqaczanakwa. Oboje zaczynają przed nim uciekać w stronę wodospadu. '' '♪I wanna live close to the sun,♪''' Joqline stojąc na skraju skalpy próbuje sięgnąć w stronę tęczowego motyka. Nagle na nią wpadają i zlatują prosto w dół. Na pieńku Ellen wykonuje swoje codzienne poranne ćwiczenia gdy wszyscy wpadają prosto na nią. Nieoczekiwanie na lianie zaczyna lecieć Rouse. ♪Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,♪ Liana się zrywa i zaczyna się turlać prosto na nieświadomego Oliviera próbującego pomóc dziewczynie. Wpada i kręcą się chwilę aż uderzają o toj-toj z którego wypada Poul z papierem toaletowym i spuszczonymi spodniami ♪I'll get there one day.♪ Widok przenosi się na stołówkę gdzie wgapiona Catalina pożera wręcz wzrokiem Hanka. Cilia ją delikatnie szarpie by się ogarnęła jednak dziewczyna w ogóle nie reaguje. ♪Cause, I wanna be famous!♪ '' Kamera sunie w lewą stronę, gdzie Leila oraz Rocky siłują się na rękę i dziewczyna triumfalnie rozkłada go na deki. Kamera natychmiast sunie na plażę plażę. ♪Na na na na na na na na♪ Przy zejściu na plażę siedzi z nosem w książce Georgia. Pod nos Billy podsyła jej kwiaty oraz prezenty. Dziewczyna jednak natychmiast odrzuca prezenty. ♪Na na na na na na na na♪ Na pomoście Lorenzo przegląda sobie swoją śliczną buźkę w jednym lusterku po chwili kierując wzrok w stronę drugiego lusterka odbijającego jego ochrowy szal. '' '♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪''' Na końcu pomostu Hernando z kamerą ustawioną prosto na niego z mikrofonem oraz głośnikami chce je odpalić gdy nagle pomost nie wytrzymuje ciężaru i wszystko wpada do wody elektryzując chłopaka. '' '♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪''' Uradowany John siedzi obok Nikity. Oboje się rumienią i chcą się pocałować, gdy nagle chłopak zostaje pociągnięty przez Pedra tracąc równowagę. Kamera oddala się ukazując wszystkich uczestników zebranych przy ognisku ♪Whistle♪ ' ''Wszystko się rozmywa pokazując na głównym planie tabliczkę z Obóz Muskoka z niedokładnie doczepionym zdjęciem wyspy z logiem sezonu: Wyspa Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Wyspie. Przy ostatnim gwiździe zostaje zdmuchnięta. Port Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png ''Tori czekała razem z Hankiem w porcie na drugim końcu wyspy. Było bardzo wcześnie przed świtem. Wdało się ją wyciągnąć z szafy , ale nadal była rozhisteryzowana. '' '''Hank: Kiedy on się pojawi w ogóle. Tori: Ale powiedz jedno, czy to naprawdę mogłeś być ty? Hank:'''No oczywiście że nie! '''Tori: Też tak myślę. Przytuliła go i wpatrywali się. Hank: No dalej. Chce ten cyrk mieć za sobą. Po kilkunastu minutach czekania w końcu było widać nadpływającą motorówkę. Na jej pokładzie było widać producenta jak i dwóch nieznanych nastolatków. Tori: Więc płynie, ale czekaj. Hank: Znasz tamtych dwoje? Tori: Nie za bardzo. Wzięli swoje walizki i podeszli na podest. W końcu dopłynęli. Aikko:'No możecie wysiadać. ''Z łodzi wyszło dwóch nastolatków. Jeden wydawał się cały umalowany i miał groźny wygląd. Dziewczyna wydawała się również na groźną. '''Aithne: Więc to ty jesteś Hank. Einar: Spokojni , nie ma sensu go jeszcze wkurzać. Tori: Mówią to jakieś szesnastoletnie bachory. Einar: Że jak nas nazwałaś? Wysiedli z łodzi. I podszedł do niej. Einar: Nie mów na mnie dzieciak, albo coś ci zrobię z... Aithne: Prosiłam ciebie o nieco mniejsze wybuchy. Einar: Wiesz jak lubię to muzykę. Aithne: No wiem. Przytuliła się do niego. Tori:'''To... teraz? '''Aikko: Cóż zabiorę was i dam wam trochę lekcję prowadzenia show. Oboje wybuchnęli śmiechem. Hank: Że nam! A kto będzie im gotował i prowadził... Aikko: Tych dwoje. Aithne i Einar unieśli z dumą głowy. Aithne: '''To znaczy, że dostanę jej domek? Może być zabawnie. '''Tori: O nie! tego w umowie. Aikko: Dalej mi się śpieszy a sędzia nie lubi jak ktoś się spóźnia. Aithne (W pokoju zwierzeń): Będę miała własny dom. W sumie to też nie ma znaczenia. Bo z Einarem czuje się jakby rodzina była przy mnie. Tori razem z Hankiem wsiedli na łódź. Hank:'Co za upokorzenie. ''Nagle wyskoczyła zza niego Cilia. '''Cilia: Ja się tam cieszę. Z drugiej strony wyskoczył Rocky. Rocky:'Nieprzepisowe to było. ''Przerażony wyskoczył do wody. 'Hank:'Co do! 'Cilia:'Słusznie się boisz. Jak mogłeś to zrobić! 'Tori:'Wypad mi! Zaczęły się szarpać aż w końcu Rocky je rozdzielił i zabrał Cilię. 'Einar:'Już mi się tu podoba. '''Aithne: Okaże się. Całą czwórka ruszyli w stronę obozu a Aikko wraz z resztą odpłynęli. Einar: To gdzie ten wasz obóz? Rocky: Ja nie wiem, wtedy akurat odszedłem. Cilia: Ale ja zaprowadzę. Założyła plecak i zaczęła iść. Aithne: Ona jest normalna tak? Rocky: Spokojnie ona tak. Poczekaj aż dojdziemy. Jest tam ktoś ciekawy. Rocky (W pokoju zwierzeń): Wróciłem! I tym razem nie pozwolę by moje ego dało za wygraną. Cilia (W pokoju zwierzeń):'' 'W sumie tęskniłam za wszystkimi. Trochę mi szkoda. Dałam się głupio wplątać w intrygi. Nie wiem czy do końca chcę tutaj zostać. Ale i tak nagroda mi się przyda w ważnym celu. Domek Szopów Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png ''Na drzewie spokojnie siedział ptak. Dawał właśnie młodym jedzonko. Panował spokój i było widać chatkę w oddal . Nagle rozlega się krzyk. '' '''Nikita: AAAA! Wszyscy się zerwali z łóżek. John:'''Nikita! '''Cassie: Nowa kolekcja mody czy Marcus się kleił do ciebie w nocy? Marcu : Nawet się do niej nie zbliżyłem. Cassie: Mnie dopadłeś damski bokserze! Pokazała mu swojego guza na czole. Marcus: Zakryj kwiatkiem bo on mnie odstrasza. Uderzyła go z ręki w twarz. On się skulił bo ciągle czół ból po walce z bobrem. Nikita:'Ciągle mi ręka śmierdzi. '''John:'Wiem, że to nieprzyjemne. Może postaramy się innym razem zaradzić. 'Nikita:'Ale nic nie wychodzi. Cassie rzuciła się niezadowolona na łóżko. '''Cassie: Skoro nic ciekawego się nie dzieje to po co budzisz. Usłyszała chrapanie Richarda i uderzyła w górę łóżka. On się stoczył i spadł na Marcusa. '' '''Marcus:' DZIEWUCHO! Cassie: Co za kojące dźwięki? Położyła się dalej do snu. Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Powoli zaczyna przeginać. A mam jeszcze tyle rzeczy do zrobienia. Omotać wokół palca Richarda, pozbyć się Johna i pomęczyć Noela żeby się przyznał. Dosyć mam jej i coś z tym zrobię. Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń): Uwielbiam go męczyć. Za wszystkie krzywdy! No i on przecież wygląda jakby tylko ubrania na wagę kupował. Domek Ptaków Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Rano po tym jak wstali przebrali się w ubrania. Nikt nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Noel: Trochę pojechał po nas co? Dziewczyny suszyły sobie głowy i nie zwracały na niego uwagi. Noel: Tak miło jest. Ari: Skończył mi się spray i jestem smutnawa. Noel: Ja wręcz przeciwnie. Ari: Miałeś na kamizelce robaki to co myślałeś! Noel: Niby gdzie? Zaczął przeglądać i zobaczył jak w jego torbie chodzi wataha karaluchów. Noel: AA... Georgia: Nie widziałem większego flejtucha. No może poza Billy’m. Ale czekaj. Ty znowu ukradłeś coś? Spojrzał na boki zaniepokojony. Noel: Nie... Nagle zaciekawiona Ari odwróciła się prawi wyrywając suszarkę z gniazdkiem. Ari: A kto to był? Wyłączyła suszarkę i pomachała włosami. Georgi : Dobrze, że nie wiesz. I tak może zostać. Chwyciła ją za koszulkę i przyciągnęła do siebie. Ari: Ale nie poluje mi na Richarda? Georgia: Nie... a skąd... aa... Wypuściła ją ta się trochę wkurzyła. Noel starał się wywalić walizkę ale obrzydzały go robaki. Ari: No... Georgia: Ściskać nie musiałaś . Ari: Wolałam przetrzymać do twojej odpowiedzi. A teraz wybacz, ale muszę wyprostować włosy moim grzebieniem! Grzebała w torbie i wyjęła ostrza od grabi, którymi zaczęła się czesać. Georgia: Tylko nie wyskub sobie. Ari : '''Już nie skubię... ani nie leci czerwone coś ... czasem tylko strupy mam. '''Georgia (W pokoju zwierzeń): Teraz wiadomo czemu jest taka ułomna. Niedaleko domku prowadzącej Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Cała czwórka po męczącej wędrówce w końcu dotarła do celu. Wyglądali jak nieszczęścia. Aithne: Mówiłam ci weź spray, ale nie. Einar: Wiesz to robactwo było jakieś nienasycone. Aithne: Kto by pomyślał. Patrzyli na siebie gniewnie , ale i tak przytulili się do siebie. Aithne:'Ale i tak cię uwielbiam. '''Einar:'Ja ciebie też. Nagle Rocky kopnął w furtkę od drzwi. 'Rocky:'Proszę , drzwi otwarte. Przepuścił całą trójkę przodem. 'Cilia:'Nigdy tutaj nie miałam okazji być. '''Rocky: Dzięki mnie jest to możliwe. Na podwórku było widać pobojowisko po jakiejś walce. Einar: Widzę. Zabawa niezła musiała być. Kucnął i zaczął przecierać ziemię. Rocky: No to co z nami? Aithne: Jak gdyby nic dołączcie do swoich. Wyjęła kartkę i czytała. Aithne: Tak tutaj bynajmniej pisze i jakiś ptak jest narysowany obok waszych imion. Cilia: Znamy drogę. Liczę iż sobie poradzicie. Aithne: Spokojnie damy radę. Nagle było słychać chlupnięcie wody. Odwróciła się zauważyła jak Einar wpadł do jeziorka. Pokiwała tylko głową i odesłała ich żeby poszli do swojej dawnej drużyny. Aithne: Więc? Einar:'''Pogrzebiemy w jej rzeczach. '''Aithne: Liczyłam na zobaczenie z kim będziemy mieć do czynienia. Ale twój pomysł jest lepszy. Haha. Oboje weszli do środka domku. Stołówka Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Wszyscy zawodnicy siedzieli w środku przy stołach i czekali na Hanka. Byli głodni i zmęczeni. Unosiła się raczej gęsta atmosfera. Georgia: Gdzie on. Powinno już śniadanie być! Richard: Mnie się odechciewa jeść jego resztek ze śmietnika. Georgia: Dla mnie nawet to nie było złe. Noel:'''Ciebie nie skrzywia widok tego czegoś zielonego jak mini kapusta. '''Georgia: To coś to brukselka i ma sporo żelaza. Noel: Tak tylko ty musisz jesz, żelazo. Aparat musi się trzymać. Rzuciła w niego widelcem, a ten złapał i schował do swojej kieszeni. Noel: Dzięki za pomoc. Georgia: Muszę lepiej celować. Wstała i podeszła do lady gdzie wydawane były posiłki. Georgia: No dawaj. Ari: Ja wiem co zrobię! Wzięła nóż i zaczęła skrobać. Ari: Nie mam pazurów, ale wygrabię kłódkę. Marcus:'I? '''Ari:'Wyrwę ja i się otworzy! Zaczęła szaleć a wszyscy westchnęli. Nagle było słychać pukanie do środka weszło dwóch dawnych zawodników. '''Rocky: Siemka luzerzy! Cilia:'Może nie tak gwałtownie. '''Noel:'Cholera... 'Noel (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Co on tutaj robi! Liczyłem, że go więcej na oczy nie zobaczę. Nagle Ari przestała skrobać i rzuciła się w ramiona dziewczyny. Nóż wbił się w włosy Richarda. '''Richard: Czyś ty do końca postradała rozum! Wyciągnął go i położył na blacie . Wkurzył się i wyszedł. Ari: Cilia! Przyczepiła się do niej i się wywróciły. Cilia: Możesz ostrożnie jeszcze mam parę nudności i trochę źle się czuję. Ari: Kto ci to zrobił? Nikita: A skupić się nie mogłaś to ja powiedziałam kto to zrobił. Ari: Nie, ja wierzę w to co mój prawniczek mówi. Nikita: Prawniczek strzelił focha i wyszedł. Zrobiła wredną minę i zaczęła się szarpać z nią. John chciał je rozdzielić, ale nie szło. Cassie: Dowal jej! Nikita:'Ty też na to zasługujesz! ''Uderzyła Cassie w policzek. '''Cassie: Właśnie zmieniłaś swój status na wroga! Rzuciła się i wszystkie zaczęły rzucać krzesłami i łamać meble. Nikita (W pokoju zwierzeń): Co one sobie po prostu wyobrażają? Jedna zachowuje się naprawdę jak idiotka, druga nie lepiej. Ktoś musiał w końcu to powiedzieć. Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Dziękuję losu, że te dwie zaczęły się gryźć. Mam teraz okazję pomęczyć kogoś. Dawno tego nie robiłem. Dziewczyny szalały i rozwalały co popadnie. Chłopacy poza wkurzonym Richardem przyglądali się z zaciekawieniem. Noel: Którą obstawiasz? Marcus: Głupio się pytasz. Przyszedł nagle zdenerwowany i stanął obok nich. Richard:'Nieważne która wykurzają mnie. ''Nagle weszło dwóch im zupełnie nieznanych ludzi. '''Aithne: Witajcie ludzie! Einar: Yoł. Nagle któraś rzuciła blatem stołu, którym oberwał Noel. Noel: Drewno .. Może ktoś kupi rozpałki. Einar zaczął grzebać w kieszeni szukając drobnych, ale Aithne spojrzała mu bezlitośnie i od razu przestał. Marcus:'''Takie pytanie. Czemu tutaj jesteście '''Aithne : Więc w zastępstwie za Tori, która pojechała na proces Hanka. Marcus: I co zamierzacie? Einar: Zacząć pierwsze zadanie! Nagle wszystkie szmery ustąpiły. Ari : No i ja wygrałam. Cassie:'''Przestań już ciągnąć. '''Nikita: Posłuchaj jej. Nagle puściła i obie padły na ziemię. Ari: Ale walnęłyście o glebę! Hehe ! Sąd, gdzieś w Kanadzie Plik:PtakixSzopy.png Zniecierpliwiony i zdenerwowany Hank siedział .Po drugiej stronie stał jakiś prokurator w dziwnym stroju w żółte kropki. Sędzia prawie cały czas przysypiał z naklejonym młotkiem na ręce. Tori wysyłała po pięć smsów do koleżanek co kilka sekund a drugą ręką malowała usta błyszczykie . Prokurator: Panie sędzio możemy zacząć? Nie reagował na jego słowa. Prokurator: Panie sędzio! Tylko chrapnął i podrapał się w swój bok. Hank : Widzę ,że są problemy. A to tylko mi ułatwi. Wyciągnął nogi na blat jak gdyby nic. Prokurator: To tylko przejściowe problemy. Hank: Pewnie. Rozejrzał się i zamachał do Tori, która kończyła poprawiać makijaż. Tori: Skarbie powodzenia! Wysłała mu buziaka. Prokurator: Gdzie my jesteśmy! Hank: W programie o sądzie? Prokurator: Nie przedrzeźniaj oskarżyciela. Nagle sędzia się obudził. Sędzia: Skazuję go na. dożywocie! Wskazał na prokuratora i przybił młotkiem. Prokurator: Że co!? Hank: Wygrałem sprawę. Sędzia:'C zy ja ciebie nie znam? ''Przyglądał mu się zza okularów. '''Hank: Raczej nie, ale pomóc panu. Wyglądasz jak tru . Sędzia:'Nie dziękuje. Chyba żyje . ''Sprawdził puls na ręce. '''Sędzia: Tak żyje .. Prokurator: No to są jakieś żarty! Sędzia: Trzydzieści tysięcy kary porządkowej za obrazę sądu. Bije ponownie swoim młotkiem '' '''Prokurator:' Ona ma sprawę za otrucie dziewczyny. Potraktujmy to może poważnie. Rzeczona osoba czyli Hank, pomocnik w programie Wyspa Totalnej Porażki – Nowi na Wyspie jest oskarżony o... Sędzia: Wynieść go. Przyszli dwaj strażnicy i zabrali go z sali. Hank: Dziękuje panie sędzio. Sędzia: Wracaj do siebie ja znam prawdę i ty nie jesteś temu winny. Hank: To kto to był? Sędzia: Odejdź. Hank:'''Ale... '''Sędzia: Kara grzywy w wysokości trzech tysięcy . Przybija młotkiem. Tori: Pięć tysięcy! Ponownie bije młotkiem. Hank: Dziesięć tysięcy? Sędzia: Sprzedane temu panu z kolczykiem! Hank: To nie ma sensu... Tori:'Zaraz co licytuję? ''Złapał się za głowę i uderzał o stół. '''Hank: Nie wytrzymam... Plac Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Przygotowana została linia startu jak i meta. Wisiała duża flaga. Aithne:'''Więc ! Waszym zadaniem będzie. Zaraz... aa... wyścig w tych maszynach. '''Einar: To są gokarty z wesołego miasteczka. Aithne: Skąd mam wiedzieć skoro tam nie byłam! Einar: To już wiesz. Aithne: Wiesz chce się z nimi po użerać. Einar: Może ja lepiej zapowiem. Aithne: Dobrze. Dała mu buziaka i poszła usiąść na dziwnej budce. Aithne: To wy to zrobiliście? Zapytała grupkę stażystów oni tylko odkiwnęli głowami. Aithne: Super jesteście! Przybili sobie po żółwikach. Tymczasem Einar zajął się objaśnianiem zadania. Cilia: Powodzenia w prowadzeniu! Pomachała niwinnie. Aithne:'''Dzięki! '''Nikita: Jak miło. John: Naprawdę. Patrzyli się na nią dziwnie. Speszona dziewczyna poszła w przeciwnym kierunku. Cilia (W pokoju zwierzeń): Chciałam być tylko miła. Nie rozumiem ich zachowania. Rozdawanie gokartów Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Wszyscy stali i czekali aż chłopak podejdzie. Einar: Więc jak widzicie w tamtym miejscu stoją gokarty. Każdy zawodnik z drużyny zasiada do jednego. Ari: Mam pytanie! Skakała z wystawioną ręką i uderzała o ludzi. Einar: Nie jesteśmy w szkole jak coś. Noel: Uderzaj mocniej! Skakała coraz wyżej jakby nie mogła wytrzymać i walnęła Noela prosto w twarz a on się skulił. Einar: Tak dziewczyno w koszulce Pacmana? Ari:'''Dlaczego jesteś umalowany jak duch? Lubisz straszyć dziec ? Bo tamta się boi. '''Noel: Ej nie jestem ona. Ari: Jak dorwę przepychaczkę to będziesz. Zaraz co chciałam? O świeci brokat. Noel (W pokoju zwierzeń): Przepychaczkę? Serio?! Sportowiec nie mógł wytrzymać ze śmiechu. Rocky: To jest nawet zabawne Cilia: ''' Też muszę przyznać. '''Georgia: Dziwi mnie, że jeszcze przed swoim cieniem nie uciekłaś. Rocky: Masz coś do niej? Spięty podszedł do niej. Georgia: Odsuń się zasłaniasz mi światło i nie mogę rozwiązać przez to krzyżówki dla geniuszy. Rocky:'''Zmuś mnie. '''Georgia: Skoro muszę. Ari on bił Richarda! Ari: Co!? Rzuciła się i zaczęła się szarpać z Rocky’m Georgia (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Jestem zaprawdę genialna w swojej prostocie. '''Cassie: Skoro głupoty mamy za sobą to możemy wsiadać? Einar: Ta możecie. Zaczęli się rozbiegać a jego uwagę przykuwała ta dziewczyna. Einar: Interesująca. Chciał się zbliżyć, ale nagle przed nim przejechał Rocky w gokarcie uciekający przed nią. Rocky (W pokoju zwierzeń):'''Jak leciałem to sobie coś przemyślałem. Popełniłem głupotę . Prawdziwy facet by się nie poddał i nie zrobię tego! Pokaże im moją siłę i zapał! '''Cassie: Ale one fajne i stylowe. No i ta nalepka z logiem drużyny. Richard: '''Miałem lepsze w swoim mieszkaniu '''Cassie: To ty masz mieszkanie? Richard: Zdziwiona? Wcisnął pedał gazu i ruszył. Richard:'''Woho! '''Ari: Tak zaszalejmy prawiczku! Richard: Ja nie znam żadnego prawiczka. Nagle Ari zderzyła się z samochodzikiem Richarda. Ari: Zabiorę cię na wycieczkę wszech czasów! Złapała go i związała go jego rękawami od ubrania. Richard: Możesz się... proszę ? Moje ubrania się zgniotą. Ari:'NIE! Hahaha! ''Wcisnęła gaz i wjechała prosto w swój domek. Zawalił się przy zderzeniu. Dodatkowo gokard wybuchł a Ari poleciała z Richardem daleko w głąb lasu. '''Georgia: Moje rzeczy! Noel: Moje skarby! Georgia: Dlaczego! Chciała się rzucić do biegu żeby ocalić swoje rzeczy, ale nagle chłopak ją powstrzymał. Einar: Wasze rzeczy zostały przeniesione przez stażystów. To było oczywiste, że ona walnie w ten domek. Georgia (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ma szczęście. Nie chciałam się jej jeszcze pozbywać. Jest nawet przydatna w zastraszaniu jeśli dobrze się to wykorzysta. Rocky: Dobrze, że nie wniosłem tego jeszcze. Cilia: Trzeba im pomóc! Rocky: Poradzą sobie. Einar: Muszę przyznać dziewczyna ma talent do destrukcji. Cóż skoro jednak nie wytrzymali to odpadają już z wyścigu. A on nawet porządnie się nie zaczął. Nagle usłyszeli wrzask. '' '''Richard:' Pomocy!! Większość sobie nic z tego nie zrobiła. John: Musimy mu pomóc Nikita. Nikita: Wiem jakby nie patrzeć mamy z nim sojusz. John : Ale nie możemy zawieść drużyny. Nikita: Dlaczego to jest takie trudne? Zaczęli się zastanawiać. John:'''Wiem w czasie wyścigu może ich złapiemy. Bo naprawdę chcę poczuć ten wiatr we włosach. '''Nikita: Zgadzam się! Rozwalmy Cassie która nie wkurza! Cassie: Ekhm... stoję obok. Nikita: Miałaś to usłyszeć. Cassie: Zobaczymy na torze. Wpatrywały się w siebie z nienawiścią w oczach. John się skulił i przeszedł pon nimi wystraszony. Nikita (W pokoju zwierzeń):'''Akurat nie mam ochoty na to zadanie ze względu na złe skojarzenia. Jednak zrobię to, żeby jej dopiec. Pomimo, że jesteśmy w tej samej drużynie. '''Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń): Dlaczego tyle ludzi mnie wkurza. Musze sobie zrobić jaką listę poszukiwanych do odstrzału. Einar: Ludzie wsiadajcie i spotykamy się przy linii startu! Wszyscy szukali swoich gokartów i zaczęli wsiadać. Stażyści zaczęli rozbierać resztki domku. Wyścig, Rozpoczęcie wyścigu Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Gokarty były w barwach drużyn. Wszyscy zawodnicy poza znokautowanymi Ari i Richardem stali i czekali na rozpoczęcie wyścigu . '' '''Einar:' Gotowi?! Rocky: No chyba silniki są rozgrzane. Buchło z jego gokarta spalinami, które poleciały na Noela. Noel: Ogarnij się z tym. Rocky: Hah nie próbuj ze mną tych sztuczek . Einar: Cicho. Więc macie mapki żeby się nie zgubić i znać trasę tego wyścigu. Każdemu daje papierową mapę. Einar:'''Na nich są zaznaczone trzy punkty kontrolne. Na każdym punkcie czeka was dodatkowe wyzwanie. A jakie to już zagadka. Jednak musicie je wykonać bez względu na wszystko. Inaczej gdy ktoś przekroczy metę nie zaliczamy. Im więcej osób przejedzie metę tym lepiej dla drużyny. Jakieś pytania? '''Cassie: GPS byłby wygodniejszy zamiast tych map. Marcus:'Dla ciebie mam GPS. G*wno plus sok. ''Dostała nagłego wzrostu ciśnienia i pojawił się jej dziwny blask w oku. '''Cassie: Zniszczę cie tak! Zlecisz z klifu! Einar: Eh te dzieciaki. Więc ruszajcie. Wystawił pistolet w górę. Einar:'Trzy... ''Wszyscy zacisnęli ręce na kierownicach. '''Einar: Dwa... Patrzyli na siebie z wrogością. Einar: Start! Wystrzelił a całą gromada ruszyła naprzód. Einara przysyłała chmara kurzu i lecące kamienie i gałęzie. Einar : 'Niech ktoś mi pomoże .. AA ! Zaczął biec do budki gdzie siedziałą Aithne . Wyścig, Po starcie Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png ''Rozpoczął się wielki wyścig dla obu drużyn. Aithne i Einar bacznie obserwowali co się dzieje z pomocą Bucky'ego w swojej kabinie. Ari i Richard wisieli na drzewach w lesie a pozostali ścigali się w swoich gokartach. Lądowanie w lesie Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Oboje po wybuchu ich gokartów zwisali na gałęziach świerków. Powbijało im się trochę igieł. 'Richard: '''Coś ty narobiła! Znowu! '''Ari:'Dlaczego na mnie krzyczysz na kocura swojego? Próbowała szarpnąć za gałąź ale jej nie szło. '''Ari: Muszę sobie powiększyć paznokcie, żeby drapać ludz . Richard: Skup się! Ari: Już skupiam się już! Przycisnęła czoło rękami z boków. Ari: Ale zmarszczki. Richard: Ty... Nagle gałąź się zerwała spadł na dół. Krzyknął piskliwie. Richard: Moja. Igły. AA! Ari: Wróżka leci na pomoc! Odpięła guzik od spodni i spadła na ziemię . Pobiegła od razu do Richarda. Ari: Dobrze teraz? On się na nią spojrzał i zobaczył, że jest bez spodni od razu schował się za krzakiem. '' '''Richard:'Odsuń się.. bo.. bo.. poszczuje cię kijem. Ari: Kijek! Pobawisz się ze mną nim! Yay! Richard (W pokoju zwierzeń): Czy naprawdę można mieć mózg wielkości orzeszka arachidowego. W sumie chętnie bym je przekąsił Drżał trochę za krzakiem on się tylko cieszyła. Richard: Powiesz dlaczego mnie prześladujesz. Ari: Ja nie prześladuję! Ja nawiedzam! Nagle przeszły mu ciarki na plecach ona się tylko zaczęła chichotać i szurała nogami po ziemi. Richard: Co ona znowu robi..? Ari: Ziemia jest taka gładka... może podejdziesz do mnie. Spojrzała się, a ten odwrócił głowę. Richard: Nie mam ochoty. Ari: Proszęę! Ja bardzo chcę żebyś się pobawił. Wstała i podeszła do niego i rzuciła mu się na plecy. Ar : Nie smuć się cały czas. Ari cię lubi. Richard: Zejdź. Zaczął się szarpać. Ari:'''Ja tylko czuję... jak kolana mi miękną... jak staję się normalna przy tobie... jak listek który spada. od początku przykułeś mój wzrok. I tylko na tobie chciałam wylądować. '''Richard: Dlatego że mam pieniądze... jak to wy wszystkie tak robicie. Ari: Ale ty jesteś głupiutki... Richard : Obraziłbym się gdybym miał o co... może jednak poszukamy ścieżki na początek. Ari:'Jak mówisz! ''Ruszyła do biegu on się tylko jej przyglądał i się tylko uśmiechnął. Pobiegli w kierunku skąd wiał wiatr. '''Ari (W pokoju zwierzeń): Wee! Latam bez spodni w lesie z Richardem! Ścieżka przez la Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Wszyscy zawodnicy ruszyli prosto przed siebie na prowadzenie wysunęli się Nikita i John. John:'''Co za maszyna i jaką radość sprawia! '''Nikita: Przyśpieszajmy. Nagle w Nikitę walnął gokart Noela. Noel:'Nie dam wam się! ''Cała trójka wcisnęła gaz i ruszyli przed jeszcze siebie. '''Rocky: Nie pójdzie wam łatwo! Również przyśpieszył. Cilia: Uważaj na siebie! Rocky: Nie martw się. Uderzał o tył samochodu Johna. John: Uważaj z tyłu. Rocky:'''To wyścig więc dawaj mi pierwsze miejsce. '''John: Nigdy! Przyśpieszyli jeszcze bardziej. Nikita: Uważaj one nie są za bardzo wytrzymałe. John: Poradzę sobie z nim. Nagle coś trzasnęło. John: Ups... Nikita: Wskakuj do mnie. Odpiął pas i wskoczył do jej gokarta. Jego szybko wpadł na Rocky’ego i stracił panowanie nad nim i się zatrzymał. Rocky (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Udało im się, ale nie powstrzymają mnie przed zwycięstwem. ''Wysiadł i zaczął naprawiać samochód. '''Rocky: Durne... Cassie: Powodzenia frajerze! Przeleciała szybkim pędem. Marcus: To było do mnie jak co. Minął go również. Rocky: No i przepadłem. Kopnął gokarta a ten odpalił i walnął w drzewo. Rocky: No co jeszcze!? Cilia: Podwieźć? Zatrzymała się przy nim. Rocky: Obiecałem sobie by nie brać pomocy. Cilia: Chcę tylko poczuć się dobrze. Leila dzięki niej zostałam... a ona tego też żałowała. Bardzo. Na pewno nie chce, żebyśmy odpadli tak szybko. Więc zrób to nie tylko dla siebie ale i dla niej. Rocky: Eh. Gadanie. Kopnął kamień w dal i usiadł. Cilia:'Ona naprawdę chciała dobrze. Nie robiła tego na umyśle. '''Rocky:'Trudno mi w to uwierzyć. 'Cilia:'Pozwól sobie pomóc. Wysiadła, żeby on zajął miejsce. 'Cilia ' Więc ruszamy razem po zwycięstwo Wystawił mu rękę. On się na nią spojrzał i ścisnął. Podciągnęła go wstał z zapałem. Oboje wsiedli i ruszyli dalej. '' Pierwszy przystanek Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png ''W końcu dojechali na pierwsze miejsce z mapki. Jako pierwsi byli Nikita i John. '''Nikita : Więc co mamy zrobić? John: Tam wisi karteczka . Podbiegli do słupa oraz do stojącego obok stołu. John:'Na dobry początek macie tutaj pokrojoną żywą ośmiornicę.. w.. ''Przełknął ślinę, a Nikicie zbierało się na wymioty. '''John: Trzeba ją przełknąć i jechać dalej. Nikita: Zaraz się przekrzywię... John: Mam podobnie... Patrzyli jak zaczarowani na szklanki. Chłopak włożył palca i pomieszał. Zebrało mi się na sam widok. John (W pokoju zwierzeń): Widziałem takie jedzenie i zazwyczaj jadałem resztki ze stołu. Ale żywe ! to chyba ponad moje siły. Tuż za nimi zaparkował Noel gotowy ruszyć do picia. Nikita: Dam radę. Wzięła łyka napoju i od razu zwymiotowała. John:'O jacie... jakie to... ''On również zwymiotował. Po chwili dobiegł Noel. '''Noel: Zbudujcie sobie jakiś wychodek do rzygania a nie. John: Zamknij się... Łykał obślizgłe macki ale nie mógł tego znieść. Odruch był za silny. Noel: Słabiutcy jesteście. Wziął szklankę i na łyka wypił. Nikita (W pokoju zwierzeń): Jak on mógł to wziąć na łyka! To nie powinno mieć miejsca! Noel: Żegnajcie frajerzy. I jeśli pozwolicie zabiorę je ze sobą. Zabrał kilka szklanek ze stołu . Po chwili pobiegł z powrotem do swojego pojazdu i popędził dalej. Ścieżka przez las Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Tymczasem niedobitki wciąż się ścigały ze sobą. Georgia: Naprawdę mogliby lepiej zrobić te gokarty. Pędziła coraz szybciej aż dotarła przed gokart Cassie. Cassie: Kujonica mnie dogania ale nie dam się jej! Marcus: Co za waleczność. Cassie: Spadaj! Uderzyła go swoim autkiem. Marcus: Radzę ci uważać. Cassie: Ty zaraz dostaniesz za tą odzywkę! Chciała go staranować bokiem, ale on zahamował i dziewczyna walnęła w drzewo. Georgia: Dzięki za pomoc. Georgia (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'Co za sierotki z nich. Po co się śpieszą. Liczy się ilość nie jakość. ''Podjechał do niej gokartem bardzo zadowolony. '''Marcus: Wiesz radzę ci nie robić prawka bo na ulicy zabijesz kogoś. Cassie: Zaraz cię uduszę! Chciała się wyszarpać. Była jednak tak zdenerwowana, że nie mogła odpiąć pasów. Marcus: Zobaczymy się na mecie . O ile dojedziesz swoim gratem. Włączył i specjalnie włączył tylne koła i przysypał ja ściółką leśną. Marcus: Hahaha! Odjechał pędem do przodu. Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń): Zadzierać ze mną? Nie ma sprawy to zniosę. Zadzierać z moim wyglądem i ubraniem!? Zedrę jego skórę i uszyje z nich torebkę! MHAHAHA! Droga przez plażę Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Nagle z lasu wybiegła Ari a za nią Richard. Richard: Brak mi tchu. Rany. Ari: Widzisz mogę tak biegać w nieskończoność! Moje stópki są magiczne! Machnęła ręką jakby sypała pyłek. Richard: Czy ty na pewno nie zjadłaś czegoś trującego po drodze? Ari: Trujące to są gazy które wypuściłam za sobą. Haha! Rzucił się o piasek żeby złapać oddech. Richard: Jak przyjemnie wieje tutaj. Nagle poczuł jak piasek się trzęsie. Richard: Huh? Co to jest? Zauważył jak jechał jeden z gokartów. Richard: Ratunek! Tutaj! Zaczął machać żeby ich zauważył a dziewczyna rzuciła się do biegu. Noel: Co to? Momencik. Nagle wskoczyła na gokarta a on gwałtownie zahamował. Ari: Ty? Noel: Ari?! Ari: Spadaj... Ogłuszyła go ciosem w głowę i wyrzuciła z pojazd. Ari :'' 'Yay! Zawsze chciałam kogoś napaść jak dzikus! '''Richard: Wiesz dużo ci nie brakuje. Ari:'''Naprawdę! Więc muszę teraz spełnić kolejne marzenie i dorwać słonia ! '''Richard: Już współczuję zwierzakowi. Ari: Nie ma czasu wsiadaj! Chwyciła go i usadziła w gokarcie za sobą. Ari: Zobacz nawet jedzonko on ma. Kochany jest. Richard: Czy to nie? Ari: Masz i łykaj. Wbiła mu szklankę w usta. Włączyła gokarta i z hukiem pojechali do przodu. Ari: Brum Brum! Haha! Pierwszy przystanek Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Oboje siedzieli i ledwo co kończyli. John: To ostatnia. Przyłożył szklankę do ust i wziął ostatni łyk. Kącikiem ust wylatywała mu ślina. Nikita: Chyba nic ohydniejszego w życiu nie próbowałam. John: Może być tylko lepiej. W międzyczasie przyjechał Marcus , tuż za nim Georgia . '' '''Marcus:'W y ciągle tutaj? Nikita: Już idziemy. Rany... źle się czuję. Zwymiotowała na buty Marcusa. Marcus: Eh. Moje but.. Nikita: Wybacz... John: Jego nie powinnaś przepraszać chodźmy. Wziął ją i pomógł jej iść do ich gokarta. Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Panie Johnie, gratuluję. Chcesz wytoczyć mi ścieżkę wojenną. Będziesz ją miał. Podbiegli do stołu. Georgia starała się to połknąć ale nie mogła. Georgia: Jak można takie coś podawać. To ma dużo białka ale nie jest jadalne. Marcus: Wóz jak wóz. Wziął i wypił na jednego łyka. Dziewczynie szczęka opadła. Marcus: Eh mocne i niedobre. Ale nie na mnie. On również pobiegł do swojego gokarta. John i Nikita już odjechali. Georgia: Co za koszmar! Nagle się zastanowił i podszedł do jej gokarta i otworzył klapę. Poprzemieniał przewody i się pobawił. Marcus: Nic nie mam do ciebie, ale gdy dojdzie pewnie do rozłączenia będziesz problemem. Zamknął klapę i od razu wskoczył do swojego gokarta i odjechał. '' Kanciapa Plik:PtakixSzopy.png ''W środku Aithne i Einar wpatrywali się w zawodników. Aithne: Oni wyglądają tak zabawnie gdy starają się dotrzeć i wygrać. Einar: ''' Szczególnie ta wariatka. '''Aithne: Kogoś mi ona przypomina. Einar: Ja chyba wiem. Dał jej buziaka w policzek. Aithne: No wiesz... Bucky: Wy to jesteście uroczy, nie tak jak oni. Aithne&Einar:'''Nie jesteśmy uroczy tylko prawdziwi! '''Bucky: No i to rozumiem. Einar: Zobacz Cilia i Rocky są już przy pierwszym punkcie. Cassie też jakoś się doczołgała a Georgia nie może naprawić samochodu. I jak pięknie Cassie zakosiła części do gokarta od Georgi i pojechała dalej. Aithne: Nudy, przełącz tam! Drugi przystanek Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Gwałtownie zahamowali przed zderzeniem z barierką. Ari:'J uż! ''On wyleciał i uderzył o ziemię. '''Richard: Ał.. Ał parzy! AA! Ari: Pomogę ci! Złapała go i rzuciła go do wody. Richard: Dzięki. Oh jaka ona zimna. Ari: Co to za tablic.. Zlecenie? Zadanie w tym punkcie. Musicie wskoczyć do wody i wyłowić jednego węgorza elektrycznego. Możecie użyć chwytaków albo zanurkować i sami złapać. Nagle coś zaczęło się za nią błyskać. Ari: Masz tyłek jak świetliki czy coś ? Ja też chcę taki odwłok! Odwróciła się i zobaczyła jak węgorze pieszczą go prądem. Ari: Uratuję cię od tych potworów morskich! Zerwała koszulkę i rzuciła się na pomoc. Droga przez plażę Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Nadal nieco wstrząśnięty Noel siedział na piasku. Noel: Co się stało? Ah... Wyciągnął jedną szklankę napoju i wypił. Noel: Ari... to jej wina! To ona mnie pozbawiła zwycięstwa. A raczej zapewniła je sobie. Nagle jadący gokart zatrzymał się i wyszedł z niego Marcus, który zauważył szmuglera. Marcus: Haha! Już nie pierwszy zatruwaczu! Noel:'''O czym ty... '''Marcus: Muszę ci to powiedzieć . Albo zrezygnujesz z gry albo zdradzę im kto tak naprawdę zrobił trucizną. Noel ' Sam chciałeś! '''Marcus:'N ie odwracaj kota ogonem, sprzedałeś mi ale jej nie użyłem więc na kogo padną podejrzenia. Nagle zaczął się pocić z nerwów. '''Marcus: Jednak za pewną przysługę dam ci spokój. Noel: Za co? Marcus: Pozbędziesz się Georgi z gry. Noel : ''' Nie musisz mnie przekonywać. '''Marcus: To dobrze. Słyszę, że jadą. Zaraz twoi będą jechać to pewnie cię wezmą. Nie zmarnuj szansy. W pośpiechu pojechał dalej . Ponownie minęli go tym razem Nikita i John. Joh : '''Chyba źle widzę drogę... '''Nikita: Ruszajmy bo uciekną nam... ucieknie... nie myślę od tego już. Zniknęli mu z pola widzenia. Noel:'Po mnie. Nawet nie mam żadnych części przy sobie. Co ja mam robić! ''Nagle zasłonił go cień. '''Rocky: Mimo, że cię nie lubię to gramy chwilę w tej samej drużynie. Cilia: I taki powinieneś być. Pozwolili mu wsiąść do ich gokartu i ruszyli dalej. Noel (W pokoju zwierzeń): Wolałem być cicho. Jednak gdyby to się wydało to byłoby po mnie. Eh muszę z nim jeszcze pograć, ale całą pule zgarnę ja! Drugi przystanek Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Ari: Nie było tak strasznie co nie? Padnięty Richard leżał na plaży ciężko oddychając. Ari:'' 'Mam nawet po jednym w dwóch słoikach! Rany... ja umiem liczyć! '''Richard: Ja nie mam sił więc ruszajmy co. Ari: Hura! Richard (W pokoju zwierzeń): Być może przez naiwność, albo zainteresowanie. Postanowiłem jednak dać jej szansę. Może dobrze mi to zrobi ale liczę też, że nie będzie jak z Ember. Oboje wsiali i jako pierwsi odjechali. Niedługo po tym przyjechali John i Nikita, oraz równo z nimi Cilia, Noel, Rocky i Marcus. Nikita: Co za spotkanie. John: Wyprzedzimy wa ! Marcus: Dobrze nam idzie. Wszyscy podbiegli przeczytali treść i się przerazili. Cilia: Węże elektryczne... ja nie idę. Noel: Jeśli można ja mogę też nie. Skulił się i odsunął. Rocky: Jesteś tchórzem, ale jedna z tej drużyny. Ja już pójdę. Wziął słoiki i pobiegł do morza. John:'Nie możemy być gorsi. '''Marcus:'To rusz się. Wiecznie nie będę zwyciężał dla drużyny. '''John: Stanowczo przesadzasz. Marcus: Wcale nie. Nikita: Żartujesz sobie! Poradzimy sobie bez ciebie! Wzięła słoiki i popędziła łowić węgorze. Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): No i można? Można. Jak chcą to mogą być pomocn . Cilia (W pokoju zwierzeń): Dawno nie czułam takiej adrenaliny. Po kilku minutach przyjechała również Cassie. Szybko wybiegła , ale reszta już wracała z połowu. '' '''Marcus:' O więc jednak dałaś radę. Cassie: Mogłeś mi pomóc... mogłeś! Chciała się rzucić na niego i zacząć dusić , ale się powstrzymała. Końcowa trasa z "trzecim" punktem Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Cztery pojazdy pędziły ile sił w ich silnikach. Jako pierwsi byli Richard i Ari, za nimi Nikita i John, dalej Pojazd drużyny Ptaków, na końcu to Marcus i Cassie. Marcus: Więc ostatni punkt... Minąłem? Spojrzał na mapę ale było to dziwnie zaznaczone. Ari: Pokonamy ich! Pędź bryczko pędź. Richard: Nic nas nie powstrzyma. Ari: TAK! Pędzili jeszcze szybciej aż nagle natrafili na minę i ponownie ich pojazd wybuchnął a oni polecieli daleko w siną dal. Nikita:'Dzięki za podpowiedź. ''Popędzili jeszcze bardziej do przodu. '''Rocky: Nie damy się tak łatwo! Ptaki również przyśpieszyły. Tymczasem na tyłach Cassie ciągle uderzała o pojazd Marcusa. '' '''Cassie:' Hmpf są za pewni siebie. I prowadzą na dodatek. Ale nagrodę mam tutaj! Marcus:'Czekaj nie jedź na ślepo! ''Wzruszyła tylko oczami. '''Cassie: Bo na pewno... Jechała i nagle za nią coś wybuchnęło. Gwałtownie zahamowała. Cassie: Masz rację? Miny? To była mina! Marcus: Współpracujesz czy wolisz natrafić naprawdę na kolejną? Cassie: Muszę jedna . Prowadź. On się uśmiechnął i wyprzedził nieco . Ona zaczęła jechać w ślad za nim. Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń): Jeśli wyścig się skończy to zemszczę się na nim! Wszyscy zawodnicy złowili węgorze po czym wsiedli do pojazdów i ruszyli. Gdzieś przez las Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Tymczasem Georgia, która odpuściła wracała do domku '' '''Georgia:' Durni zawodnicy ukradli mi części. Wyjęła z kieszeni kartkę i długopis. Georgia:'Nie... ''Wyrzuciła je. '''Georgia: Nawet liczyć dla przyjemności mi się nie chce. Usiadła na dziwnej brązowej skale. Georgia: Do dupy takie zadania. Uderzyła i nagle to coś się podniosło. Georgia: O jej .. niedźwiedź brunatny. Zawył jej prosto w twarz. Georgia: I jesteś głodny. Zaczęła wrzeszczeć i uciekać a miś ją gonił. Meta Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Przy mecie Aithne, Einar i Bucky czekali aż pojawią się pierwsi zawodnicy. Aithne: Zobaczymy ilu dojedzie. Nie mają za dużo czasu. Einar: Sam jestem ciekaw. Zauważyli dwa zbliżające się pojazdy. Nikita: Znowu prowadzimy! John: Hurra ! Marcus: O nie, nie dam ci się wam. Uderzył w pojazd Ptaków. Rocky:'''Zaraz dostaniesz w nos za to zderzenie. '''Marcus: Bo się boję. Przyśpieszył i nieco wyprzedził ich. John: I tak to na nic. Nikita i John jako pierwsi przejechali metę. John: Uda..udało się! Oboje zaczęli skakać i się cieszyć. Nagle Nikita objęła chłopaka i go pocałowała a on zemdlał z wrażenia. Nikita (W pokoju zwierzeń):'''Taak! Pomimo, że to było drużynowe zadanie i tak jestem szczęśliwa. Byliśmy pierwsi! '''Einar: Więc koniec czasu! Zobaczmy. Marcus: Wygraliśmy . Cassie: Co ty nie powiesz. Nadepnęła mu na nogę. Cassie: A to za GPS! Aithne: Zgadza się mamy troje z Ptaków no i czwórkę z Szopów. Szopy wygrywają poraz kolejny! Cilia: Szkoda... Rocky: Będzie lepiej następnym razem. Wypiął swoje mięśnie. Rocky : Z nimi nie przegram. Cilia: Zabawny jesteś. Rocky:'''No co są potężne. '''Einar: Może zamiast napinania się przenieście swoje rzeczy do domku. Wszyscy ruszyli za nimi w stronę domków. Tuż nad metą lecieli Richard i Ari, którzy uderzyli prosto w dach stołówki. Eliminacje Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Całkiem opadnięci z sił leżeli na trybunach. Georgia siedziała tylko wściekła, że nie przekroczyła mety. Einar : Witajcie na eliminacjach! Aithne : Szkoda będzie kogoś z was pożegnać. Einar: ''' Przegrany nie dostanie tego żołędzia? '''Aithne : Lepiej to wygląda niż płynny koszmar. Einar : Czy ja wiem. Oba są beznadziejne. Aithne: Prowadzący zawsze coś głupiego wymyślą. Einar: No nieważne. Czas na wasze głosowanie! Ari (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Oh... biegałam na golasa... byłam jak dziki tubylec z jakiegoś plemienia, ocaliłam Richarda i spędziłam z nim cały dzień. Oh... ale wspaniale było. '''Georgia (W pokoju zwierzeń):'To oczywiste ,ze ta tępa idiotka ma odpaść! Rozwaliła nam domek! '''Rocky (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ogólnie dziewczyny poza Cilią zawaliły to wyzwanie. Ciężko wybrać miedzy nimi. Cilia (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ari zniszczyła domek i jest trochę destrukcyjna, ale ma szczere serce. Coś czego brakuje wielu ludzi z tej drużyny. Noel (W pokoju zwierzeń): Pani wiem wszystko... czy panna zniszczę wszystko i przywalę ci w twarz ? Jedno gorsze od drugiej. Para przeglądała głosy oddane w pudełku i chwycili po dwa żołędzie. Einar: Więc pierwsza bezpieczna osoba bez głosów to Noel! Noel: I dobrze. Łapie żołędzia i szybko chowa pod kurtkę. Aithne: Jest to dla mnie przyjemnością, że wam obu je dam. Cilia i Rocky jesteście bezpieczni. Cilia: Hura. Rocky: Świetnie. Cilia go łapie a Rocky obrywa nim w twarz. Georgia: Co to nie powinno mieć miejsca! Ja zagrożona .! Aithne:'''Jedna z was odpadnie. Ari jestem twoją faworytką i kocham ciebie i twoje szaleństwa. W sumie przypominasz mi trochę mnie. Ale trochę zaszalałaś, nawet bardzo i nie dostałaś na metę. '''Ari: Ohh... Einar: Georgia ty natomiast miałaś problemy z dojściem do drugiego punktu, nie wspominając o zakończeniu wyścigu Georgia:'A była mowa o limicie czasowym! To tylko wasza wina! ''Spojrzeli się na siebie nawzajem. '''Einar: Ostatniego żołędzia dostaje... ... ... ... ... ... Ari! Ari: Yay! Georgia : '''Że co! Jak! Kiedy! To jest nieprawdopodobne! Z wyliczeń inaczej wynikało. Popełniłam błąd. Popełniłam błą.. '''Einar: Chyba jest zszokowana. Aithne:'To co wystrzelamy ją. ''Chłopak wziął ją i wrzucił do armaty. Po chwili wystrzelił dziewczynę i poleciała w kierunku nieba. Pojawiła się gwiazdka na niebie. Klip Specjalny Georgia leciała szybko aż w końcu wpadła do uniwersytetu w Oxfordzie. '''Georgia: Zaraz czy to to miejsce? Student: Witaj jesteś nowa? Georgia: Nie. Była rozczarowana eliminacją i miała okazję załatwić miejsce w Oxfordzie. Georgia: Ale ile trzeba mieć średniej by się dostać? Student: Co najmniej 5,8. ''Zrobiła wielkie oczy , chwyciła studenta i tylko wrzasnęła przeraźliwym krzykiem rozpaczy. Pojawił się widok uniwersytetu i pojawiające się rysy na oknach od krzyku '' Kategoria:Wyspa Totalnej Porażki - Nowi na Wyspie - Odcinki